Zuko: The Bender of Black Fire
by unrealwarfang
Summary: Zoku, in an effort to prove himself to his father, challenged Azula to a Agni Kai. In the battle Azula princess of the Fire Nation viciously burned and scarred the left side of his face, inadvertently awakening his hidden power. The power granted to him passed down by his mothers blood... The Sharingan!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my latest crazy fanfiction idea, I thank you for opening this story and I hope you will be entertained by it. I have put a lot of effort into this and I hope it can show, the idea behind this story as you will have seen in the synopsis is that Azula being the wicked witch she is has awakened Zuko's Sharigan by burning his face badly.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or Avatar and I do this sole for the enjoyment of fanfiction writing when I have a spare moment.

* * *

><p>It was today, this was it. His life would be forever changed, Zuko breathed in deeply. His face turning from something emotionless to a grimace. The pain and agony inflicted on him by Azula was still there, his crazy sister had emotionally and physically scarred him during a practice session, a child only 10 years old had his face burnt to the point that he would always have a horrific scar, a reminder of what half his family thought of him.<p>

Raising his hand, he touched the bandaged side of his face. His visage turned back to its patient emotionless mask that he had adopted previously. He scanned the scene around him, to his left was his sister, his father and his grandfather Fire Lord Azulon, to his right was his mother.

His sisters look was downcast, trodden and defeated. You may think this because of what she had done to her older brother, whilst in part it was but not in the way a normal person would react. You see during the 'spar' at the moment of the fireball striking his flesh, he thought it would end right there and right then and because of it something he inherited from his mothers side awoken in him. It was something that had changed him deeply, something he could hold over his sister. She always hated him but she only cared about their father and what he thought.

"Honey, remember. Be patient, you are no longer just the crown prince of the fire nation but something more, something greater..." Ursa spoke to him softly, stroking the back of his neck soothingly. She knew he was nervous, she knew her son to well.

He smiled timidly, looking up to his mother. He whispered to her quietly "I'm scared mother, all of this...I don't know what to do, what do I do?"

His mother knelt down, pulling him close to her body. Hugging him tightly, she kissed his head as she uttered words of encouragement "Zuko, what ever happens. Be yourself, be true to your heart."

Suddenly a loud horn blasted, it came from towards the city gates. Zuko stiffened. His eye shaking as his breathing came out as ragged short gasp. He clenched his teeth together and felt the bile from his stomach rising to his mouth, a hand softly held his shoulder. His mother looked down with sorrow, a look that broke his heart.

As he stood there at the top of the stairs leading to the royal palace, he reflected on everything that had happened to him at this current moment of his life. His need for admiration from his father. His envy and jealousy aimed towards his sister and his love and dependence towards his mother.

As the minutes ticked by the silence between each horn constantly broke his resolve, his stomach constantly churning like a typhoon. His nerves all over, soon he would stand before one of the strongest men in the world. A man that was his grandfather, a man he had never met before but heard the stories of his prowess in battle, his ferocity and his merciless nature.

Finally he heard the horn blast he was dreading, the one just outside the royal gates. He watched with horror as they swung open violently, as the collection of heavily armoured men and women marched through. His eyes focused on the surprisingly well aged man in the blood red armour, with eyes like that of the void.

As they gradually but quickly made their way up the mountainous stairs, he began to breathe in through his nose and exhale out through his mouth. It didn't help in the slightest.

The group stopped in front of them, a still awkward silence filled the air for a few seconds, before the leader of the group walked to him kneeling down. He stared him right in the eye. Zuko squeeked he didn't even try to hide it, his nerves were completely out of control at this point.

The man had a long mane like hair that reached far below his back, half his face was covered in a shaggy fringe. Coal coloured eyes staring at him.

"Show me." The man commanded, the man who was his grandfather but an unknown and terrifying stranger. The man that even his own father feared.

"Yes Grandfather..." Zuko breathed in deeply, remembering how he felt when he had awoken it. The feeling as he moved the energy from his body towards his eyes.

All it took was a simple blink to do it, no longer its natural colour but instead a deep ruby like colour with a singular black tomoe.

"Good, you will become a strong Uchiha warrior. A worthy addition to the clan.."The man said, it was more of a statement then a kind gesture. One he would eagerly fill, if anything just to spite his sister.

"Yes lord Madara, I will prove my worth. I will not put the clan to shame.." Zuko declared stead hearted, this was a chance to become some one that his father would respect. Some one his father would love.

Bowing his head low, he showed respect to his Grandfather as he went past him and stood in front of his mother.

"...Father..." His mothers voice trembled happily. He spied a look to his right and the sight of his mother in tears hurt him deeply.

Suddenly Madara stretched his arms out wrapping them around her and pulled her tightly against his armoured chest, he whispered something soft but fond to her "My precious fire lilly, I've missed you so much."

He held her tightly for several seconds before recomposing himself and releasing her. He smiled, staring at his daughters face. One that had grown so much into an adult since the last time he saw her.

Madara turned and made his way towards the gathering of Ozai, the Fire Lord and his other grandchild. As he made his way towards them, Azula bowed politely before uttering the words "Grandfather."

To Azula's shock and wounding to her pride Madara simply humphed under his breath as he strode past her, an eye lingering on her briefly before stopping in front of Ozai and Fire Lord Azulon.

"Firelord Azulon. On behalf of the village Hidden Hidden in the leaves and of the Uchiha clan I thank you for honouring the deal we struck, when the arranged marriage of my daughter Ursa and your son Ozai. Upon the awakening of the Sharingan in any of their children they would be given to the Uchiha clan and the village for full training and integration into a shinobi life." Madara spoke coldly, talking as if the people in mention were no more then pawns on a chess board, perhaps they were?

"Lord Hokage, it is our honour to have one of our citizens awaken your most prestigious blood abilities. We hope that Prince Zuko will act as expected of an Uchiha warrior." Azulon responded in turn, an honourable and respectful tone in his voice. Every one here knew that the true power lay with Madara, the stories of the man's power were well known even here in the Fire Nation.

Madara turned to look at his grandson for a second before giving his attention back to Azulon and nodded sharply "He has my blood in his veins, he will do great and terrible things."

Madara turned, walking back towards the gathering of Uchiha and ANBU guards. As he reached his countrymen he spoke to them, informing them all of their plans to return home "The journey to the land of fire is a long one, we will disembark tomorrow."

"Very well then, we would be honoured to have you stay with us. Allies from the neighbouring continent will always find a home in our kingdom" Azulon said as Madara turned back to face them.

Nodding the Shinobi began to walk forwards as Azulon signalled them to come inside the palace. It was interesting to note the kind of people just by their walking. Ursa for example had a much more joyful walk and she even had broken stride with her husband and children to walk next to her father, her arm linked with his. It wasn't such a strange sight to see but it made Zuko happy just to see his mother so.

Azula's reaction was by far Zuko's favourite, her sour look had turned into that of a seething rage to which she kept directing at Zuko. Ever since accidentally awakening her brothers Sharingan, he had already began to out pace her in leaps and bounds.

As the family gathered into the main chamber he noticed the divide between them all. His father, sister and Azulon stood to the right of the chamber whilst oddly his mother was stood with the Uchihas who appeared to be in a quiet but in-depth conversation and Zuko was stood in the middle of them both.

He cautiously looked around, he wasn't sure where he should stand or who he should stand by. All his life he had wanted to to be by his fathers side. His right hand but was never allowed, that spot belonged to his sister. So instead he would standd with his mother or with his uncle. He stiffened when he noticed that Madara was staring directly at him with an annoyed look on his face.

Without thinking he hurried over to the Uchiha's and his mother, he stopped just by Madara's right hand side. Fearfully he spied a look up to his grandfather and blinked in confusion, the man appeared to have gone back to his neutral stare.

He leaned slightly to the side to look at his mother she smiled at him, a genuine smile. One he hadn't seen to often, he wasn't to surprised when he thought about it. She was always seemed alone in the palace, the only contact was servants doting around her. So she was happy to be around the clansmen she grew up with and a father she had not seen in many years.

"So Zuko. Your mother mentions you haven't had any full shinobi training. I will give you some scrolls to read tonight and I expect you to have memorised them by the time we have returned to Konoha." Madara suddenly said. Zuko blinked rapidly before looking up at his grandfather.

"Thank you grandfather, I'm looking forward to it. I am eager to learn more of this world." Zuko said in a giddy tone, he may be royalty but he was still a child and the idea of learning some new abilities that he could use to rub his sisters face was something he loved.

"Honoured guests, we have prepared a feast for tonight and would be honoured if you joined us." Fire Lord Azulon spoke, addressing all the men and women within the chamber.

"That would be acceptable. My clansmen and I will join you once we inspect the rooms you will supply us with" Madara responded. Azulon nodded, beckoning to the servants in the room and instructing them to show the Uchiha's to their rooms.

"Zuko, come with me." Madara ordered as he made his way to the corridor that the servants had just exited into.

Not wanting to get on the bad side of Madara, Zuko followed the simple command and tailed behind his grandfather. Looking over his shoulder he made eye contact with his sister who's glare darkened, he winked playfully at her and thought to himself 'I can get used to this..'

Azula began to swear and scream before storming off elsewhere, much to the shock and surprise of her father who had been gradually seeing this new side of Azula. He sighed as she stormed of towards the bed chambers.

Once the clansmen had been shown to their rooms, Zuko and his mother found themselves sitting in the grand room that Madara had been given.

"These scrolls will introduce you to the the fighting styles of the Uchiha as well as basic rudimentary Chakra control exercises. Ones that I expect you to have completed WELL before our arrival in Konoha. Do. I. Make. My. Self. Clear." Madara instructed, emphasising on the last few words. Letting Zuko know exactly that Madara had high expectations for him to meet.

"U-uh, y-yes grandfather. I understand..." Zuko's nervous response to Madara's statement had shook him completely.

Ursa shot her father an annoyed look, she knew he was overbearing and had high standards on how Uchiha should act and they were even more extreme when it came to his direct descendants.

"Unlike your firebending that your father and grandfather expect you to master, you have Uchiha blood in you and you have the Sharingan unlocked at its basic stage. This will come to you naturally, you were born to do this. You were born a prodigy." Madara said quietly, leaning forward as he stared downwards at his grandson.

Madara was a cold and calculating man but he wasn't heartless, he was a child of a time where constant war and constant death chipped away at your soul. If he had not fallen in love with the Fire Nation woman who had come to Konoha as part of a diplomatic team he probably would have gone down a much darker path, one that Hashirama liked to constantly go on about.

Sighing inwardly Madara rubbed his temples, he really needed to get more friends. Maybe he should have left Tobirama in charge of the village when he came out here, maybe leaving Hashirama in charge of the village could prove disastrous...

Zuko beamed at his grandfathers surprisingly warm words, he didn't notice the man slowly edging away from his daughter who was shooting death daggers at him.

"I'll learn them right away, I'll become a strong Uchiha in no time!" Zuko declared before leaping of his chair and speeding out the room and down the corridors towards his own one.

As he burst into his room with giddy excitement it was squashed instantly by the sight of Azula sitting on his bed, she smiled venomously at him.

Narrowing his brow at her, his Sharingan instinctively activated as he glared at her. Through clenched teeth he hissed like a viper at her "What do you want now. Azula."

"I just didn't want you to get your hopes up, you'll never gain fathers attention with your pitiful firebending and I'm sure you'll fail at this 'Shinobi' arts that our grandfather expects you to be good at." Azula snapped at him, jumping from his bed and prowling up to him.

"You know Azula, your right." Zuko said suddenly, his face becoming cold and emotionless. Already adopting the look of an Uchiha.

Azula blinked in surprise at her brothers sudden words, she grinned victoriously thinking she had just easily broken him again.

"Your right about my firebending but already we've seen the results of what my Sharingan can do and its just awakened. Firebending wasn't my calling, I can see that now. It's something I will have to train hard at but you know what is my calling, little sister?" Zuko said sweetly, mocking her for the first time in his life.

She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists at her sides as she snarled "What's that brother?"

"I'm going to be a Shinobi, with both the ninja arts and the firebending. I will become someone that even father will envy, I can see now what my path is. I will become some one that you will hope to become, but never reach." Zuko growled, his eye narrowing at her. The crimson flashing tauntingly at her.

"It seems, in the end we were both born lucky." Zuko said before bursting into a mad fit of laughter.

"This isn't over Zuzu!" Azula screeched at him as she stormed out of his room, the echoes of Zuko's laughter taunting her as she left.

Collapsing onto his bed, Zuko grinned staring up at the sealing. The thought of himself showing of all these ninja powers to his father getting acknowledgement from him. Sitting up he grabbed one of the scrolls that was labelled 'Chakra Molding' and began to unravel it.

Paling considerably Zuko then groaned in irritation, the scrolls were rolled really tightly apparently as the thing kept unravelling revealing more and more information and techniques. He sat there for some time reading through the scroll, so engrossed into it that he didn't notice a servant enter the room looking rather winded.

"P-prince Zuko, your are late for the feast!" The Servant called out between gasps for air.

"What?" Zuko replied looking up for the large scroll sprawled across his bed. He looked to the windows around his room, eyes widening at the sight of the night sky instead of the daylight he remembered.

Leaping from the bed he ran out of his room barely hearing the servant calling out "Prince Zuko, please wait!"

It didn't take Zuko that long to burst into the dining hall panting like a worn out old dog, he blushed embarrassed by his sudden arrival.

"My apologies I'm late, I didn't mean for this tardiness I was so engrossed into the scrolls you gave me grandfather." He addressed the people within the room, he nervously laughed before bowing respectfully to Madara, his father and Azulon.

"It is good your so entertained by simple scrolls Zuko, I hope you put the same commitment into your actual training as well." Madara replied blandly, unamused by his excuse but understanding in a manner the excitement the boy was feeling.

"Yes, now come and sit by your father...We've waited long enough..." Azulon said in an irritable tone, staring angrily at Zuko.

Once sat by his father right hand side the feast went under way, there was an elaborate assortment of food to chose from and many of it was much to Zukos liking. He noticed on several platters of what he guessed was food from the Elemental Nations, he had several helpings of those especially the 'Ramen' ones.

His mother stared at him in shock as he wolfed down the food like a wild beast, he laughed into his food at her expression. Ever since the Sharingan awakening, his previously untapped and unused Chakra coils were being tested and strained by the constant demand of the Sharingan. Due to this the amount of food that he was putting away was most impressive. In fact it seemed something in common he had with the Uchihas at the table, they all ate much more food then his fathers side of the family.

Once the main courses were out of the way, they stopped eating for a short while deciding to instead to talk with one another. Striking up many different varied conversations ranging from where Zuko would be staying, to his training, to the current economical climate in Konoha and lastly to the current state of the countries. It seemed that even in the Elemental Nations peace did not exist for to long, they had recently been through a Shinobi War and according to Madara the continent was still itching for more conflict.

Zuko sighed sadly, all this conflict and bloodshed. Was this really what mankind truly sought, misery and hatred. He wondered if this would ever stop, if the world would ever know peace. was this why the avatar never came back?

The night passed on relatively well, Azula kept to herself and behaved like a good obedient daughter. Fuming by the side of her father as she for once was not the centre of conversation, she regretted ever burning Zuko's face. It wasn't supposed to be like this!

Once the topic of conversations was steered in Azula's direction she leapt at the chance to drill her newly met grandfather "Grandfather Madara, do you think you could possibly be able to teach me any new skills or technique?"

Madara turned his head to Azula. He inspected the girl several times to see if she had the potential to be a Shinobi and although it was there he also noted a sickness that seemed to be growing in the girl mind.

"No." Madara replied blandly staring at Azula with an irritated look on his face.

Azula shivered under his gaze, she looked to her father for support but gained none. It seemed that the recent attention towards Zuko had severely undermined her confidence and the constant outbursts were unbecoming to a lady of her ranking.

After that small incident the night went smoothly there after, they had their final desserts before relaxing to the study room where tales of adventure and of battle were traded by many of the people gathered there. The most interesting ones came from Madara himself who told them of the founding of Konoha how he met Ursa's mother, meeting Hashirama and finally of his surprise when he was elected to be the first Hokage of Konohagakure.

Overall it turned out to be a most fascinating night for Zuko, the effects of the night didn't really settle in for him until they had all returned to their chambers for the night. It was then he realised he was actually leaving the fire nation and heading to Konohagakure for a minimum of 6 years.

The following morning was a blur of motion and frenzy, servants rushing it and waking Zuko early in the morning. The sun had just began to rise and from what they were saying he was leaving now.

The good byes were strange for Zuko, his mother would be joining them on their journey to Konohagakure and would also be staying there for several months until Zuko had settled in and began his journey to becoming a Shinobi.

His father always the distant man had a strange look to his face, on one side he was glad his son was leaving them and on the other he was saddened by the fact his first born was leaving. Ozai's opinion about his son wasn't exactly a hidden secret as every one knew he held him to a certain level of disdain.

His sister simply glared at him, brows furrowed in rage and her hands clenched so tightly into fists that her palms were bleeding.

To his surprise his grandfather Azulon seemed to be actually proud of how Zuko was becoming a Shinobi, not a surprise when Azulon valued all forms of power that could help the Fire Nation succeed in its long bloody war.

Bidding his farewells he asked one of the servants to send his farewells to his uncle when he returned from conquering the earth kingdom. He always liked uncle Iroh, he was the only other person apart from his mother that cared genuinely about his well being.

Moving through the city towards the docks was another surprise for Zuko as the streets were packed with civilians bidding their farewells to their prince. Oddly enough it annoyed him greatly, usually these same peasants were the ones that ignored him in favour of his more talented sister.

Narrowing his eyes the rage began to seethe inside of him, memories of being constantly ignored or sidelined because Azula was 'Oh so great' as people used to rant on. He was beginning to look forward to Konoha, a fresh start where he would just be a simple Uchiha...

Boarding onto the boat the captain greeted them, by the looks of the man and the way he spoke. It was clear to Zuko that this man was obviously from the elemental nations and was probably hired to transport them to and fro from each continent.

With a fanfare farewell the ship set sail for Konoha, most of the other shinobi had gone into the bowels of the ship to enjoy the relaxing journey home, whilst a few stayed up top to take advantage of the fresh air.

Leaning against the railing around the boat, Zuko contemplated the events that had lead up to this. His entire world had shifted around him, within a month everything he knew was snatched away.

Exhaling slowly he looked onward over the vast expanse of sea, the left side of his face throbbing in dull pain. His emotions were mixed, he wasn't completely sure on how to feel but he hoped that when they reached his new home that everything would pan out and he'd get a sense of things.

Madara was standing next to Zuko his arms across his chest in a manner he was becoming all to familiar with seeing when regarding the head of the Uchiha clan, the man did seem slightly happier now that they had left the fire nation. No doubt Madara wanted to return to running his village and Zuko couldn't wait to see it, from what his mother had told him calling Konoha a village was a vast understatement.

Thinking back on the events that lead up to this Zuko scarcely could believe it happened only a month ago, it felt like yesterday that Azula and himself were in that court yard where he made himself look like a complete tool but also gained his new life's ambition.

-FLASHBACK-

"_Come on Zuzu, what's wrong. I thought you wanted to impress father?" Came Azula's wicked taunting voice, egging him into attacking without thought. _

"_Shut up Azula, don't underestimate me!" was his response, he glared angrily towards his younger sister. Her whole life she was a prodigy as she was born gifted with extraordinary firebending, whilst he alone had only just began to understand his abilities._

_He rushed forward, kicking upwards into the air sending a blade of fire cracking out from the heel of his foot like a whip, as he landed to his feet he began to lash out with his fists firing of several fire balls._

_Azula smirked strafing to the left and then ducking under the triple fire balls aimed at her chest, she moved like a snake towards her older brother easily side stepping any attacks he attempted to unleash upon her._

_Zuko screamed in anger, his attacks becoming more sporadic and unrefined. His desperate attempts at attacking his sister to please the gathered crowd of his father, mother and grand father. Every blast of fire or inferno like wave was easily countered and parried whilst he alone struggled with the faintest of counter attacks from Azula._

"_Oh Zuzu, this is embarrassing. How were you even born from mother and father, are you even trying?" Azula called viciously, her words cutting deep within his heart like the way a predator would do to its prey._

_With a reckless and angered cry of fury Zuko charged, his attacks now were truly chaotic. There was no form to them and each attack was becoming weaker and weaker then the last, it truly was a poor sight to behold._

_Ursa's hands clenched at her dress, she was distraught at the sight of her two children fighting one another. From the moment the idea of Azula sparring with Zuko was raised she had been against it, she knew that her youngest had an intense hatred towards her older brother but Ursa couldn't understand why it was exactly._

_Ozai growled in irritation hands clenching into vice like fists as he was distastefully at Zuko, he growled towards his wife "He has no patience, no respect for his betters. I will have to teach that boy a lesson soon."_

"_Perhaps if you didn't treat your son like a tool, perhaps if you showed him the love and attention a father should to his first born he might not be so desperate to make you proud!" Ursa snapped at her husband, son of the firelord or not. She would defend her cubs fiercely even if it was from their father._

_With Ursa and Ozai deep in an argument with one another about how to be a good parent or in Ozai's case, lack of one. Azula was up to no good, her brother was leaving himself comically wide open for her to do some serious damage._

_She grinned darkly, oh and how she did love doing damage to Zuko be it physical or emotional. With a savage left kick aimed at Zuko's head a torrent of flame blasted out the very air around the fire scolding to be near._

_Zuko barely managed to slam his arms together in front of his chest and summon a wall of fire to protect him from the sudden onslaught from his younger sister._

_Stumbling back his arms lightly on fire, Zuko screamed swinging his arms around before putting them out by patting his arms down quickly._

_Distracted by his sleeves being on fire Zuko didn't notice Azula speeding towards him. A dark look on her young face._

_After putting the flames out Zuko looked up just in time to hear his mother scream out "AZULA, NO!"_

_He blinked before stumbling backwards as Azula punched out with her fist a large blast of fire striking the left side of Zuko's face._

_The scream was inhuman, Zuko's agony was barely even voice through his scream. He collapsed onto the ground in a crumpled heap. Tears pooring from his eyes as he howled in utter torment, he lay there on his back as both his mother and father came running over to him._

_Ozai grabbed Azula by the arm and dragged her away snarling at her for damaging her brother in such a way, Ozai didn't particularly care with what Azula did to Zuko but serious injuries or maiming was something she was not allowed to do._

_Ursa skidded to a halt collapsing onto her knees, she scooped Zuko into her lap cradling him as she tried in vain to help her son. She barked at several servants to get a healer and some medical equipment._

"_M...mo..mother...it hurts...but...I feel...so strange...my eyes..." Zuko's voice came weakly, when Ursa looked down in freight when she heard eyes she stiffened, her own eyes widening in shock as she stared at one thing she had never expected to see. Two red eyes with two black tomes in his left eye whilst one in his right._

"_It's going to be all right Zuko. The healers are here now, they'll take care of you and help with the pain and then...then I have something wonderful to tell you Zuko." Ursa replied, her voice soft and soothing to Zuko. Her hand stroking his unburned side of his face humming in an attempt to ease Zuko more._

"_Azula will be properly punished for her foolish behaviour." Ozai said as he stepped up behind his wife, staring down at his son. Unsure on how to react to him, he frowned when he noticed Ursa smiling as she soothed Zuko._

"_Azula has awoken Zuko's Sharingan." Ursa replied bluntly as she looked over her shoulder, Ozai twitched in shock at the news. _

-FLASHBACK-

Amazing how something that his sister had done to hurt him had back fired on her and gave him strength, he was concerned about her unlocking the Sharingan herself but that gave him more reason to train harder and faster so if she did he would be a better shinobi then she ever could.

With the ships voyage to the land of fire truly on its way Zuko spent as much time as he possibly could devoted to learning the Uchiha's fighting style as well as understanding the fundamental basics of Chakra and the ways of controlling it, moulding it into Jutsu's through the use of hand seals. He had to admit he was a bit puzzled as to the point of screaming out the name of the Jutsu you was using as it would inform your enemy what it was.

He had a very in depth conversation with one of the ANBU guards stationed on the ship about the connections from elemental bending and ninjutsu, it was an interesting talk and one he truly enjoyed. He was already enjoying the company of assassins, they seemed much nicer to be around then his family.

The voyage took a total of five days to arrive in the elemental nations and when they docked he was eager to get of the ship and onto steady land, it was his first experience with being on a ship and he hoped it would be his last but he knew it wouldn't be.

The land trip to Konoha would take a day at maximum but that was due to Madara saying that they would stop half way to make sure that Zuko had mastered what was needed of him. The boy had been an eager learner and had drank in all the basic Jutsu's that were required, a quick test of his chakra control showed that.

The jutsu tests were nothing more then making sure he had the Body Replacement Jutsu, Transformation Jutsu and Clone Jutsu. Zuko had been a fast learner, he had subconsciously been moulding chakra when he did firebending so it allowed him to be able to master the basics quickly. It also didn't hurt to be a descendant of Madara, that certainly had its bonus.

The only Jutsu's that he was concerned about was the Fire Style: Fireball Technique, shooting a giant fireball from your mouth wasn't something he was looking forward to. Especially since Madara threatened to throw a Kunai at him every time he messed up, needless to say Zuko mastered the fireball Jutsu pretty quickly.

With the Jutsu's needed to make sure Zuko wasn't going to let the clan down and embarrass them they continued on their way to Konoha.

When they arrived at the great gates of the village Zuko could barely contain his awe and excitement when the great doors swung open. As he took his first step into the bustling village that was more alike to a city he was suddenly filled with a great sense of enthusiasm for the future.

* * *

><p>Again thanks for reading all the way to the end, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please keep in mind that this is a fresh idea and something I've written over the past three days when I could. A few things may not make sense or may seem out of time so if you notice anything please either leave a review or send me a PM.<p>

Also I'm currently looking for another beta reader to read over my work and some one whos knowledgeable about Avatar and Naruto or one of them to just give me tips and some ideas. If interested just send me a private message or leave a review. Thanks.

First of all I'd like to thank ChrisFragger for once again putting up with my crazy story ideas and being generous enough to read over my work for me when I need him to.

Just a shout out to him as well, he's currently writing his own fanfiction which is a One Piece story which you can find on this link: s/9414103/1/The-Will-of-the-King

So if you enjoy One Piece please check it out!

Also I've uploaded a map combining both the Avatar and Naruto Map (I don't own either map I just slapped them together) you can check it here for general scale and info: .


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter, this is going to be the slowest one I'll write due to the fact its setting up the scene for the story. Please read chapter notes at the end as they talk about the chapter as well as a Korra idea I have!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or Avatar and I do this sole for the enjoyment of fanfiction writing when I have a spare moment.

* * *

><p>Lying on his bed staring up at the sealing Zuko contemplated his first day in Konoha, it was an interesting and exciting day. When they had entered into Konoha he was greeted to the sight of men and women leaping across roof tops as they went about their business, it was then he noticed on their foreheads the metal protectors and realised that from his readings they were Shinobi.<p>

His awe was apparent as he heard his mother giggle behind him, he turned and looked at her giving her a beaming smile. He laughed happily as he scratched the back of his head, looking around taking in every sight. He'd be here for the next six years and wanted to make as much of that as he could to get to know the village.

Closing his eyes he drifted into a dream filled sleep, one full of battles and wars with men and women gaining honour and glory with him right in the middle leading them all. Clad in the same armour of his grandfather.

His dreams would then change to him returning home to the Fire Nation, head held aloof and proud. His grandfather bowing to him with respect praising him, telling him how proud of him he was and how he was ready to become Fire Lord. His sister begging him to teach her all manners of techniques as she was his humble younger sister.

His final dream was the most surreal, perhaps it was a vision of the future or perhaps it was the madness he heard Tobrimaru talk about regarding Uchiha. The dream was the darkest one he had ever dreamt up. It was him shrouded in darkness staring down at an assortment of the ninja and nation benders. His crimson eyes pulsing brightly in the dark as if tuned into his heart beat, they would howl out war cries before charging him. He would merely sneer at them all below him, leaping down onto the charging men and women cleaving his way through their ranks using nothing but his fists and advanced martial arts.

His Sharingan catching every moment before it happened, grabbing weapons from their hands. Using them against them, the battle would end with the ground saturated in blood. Maimed bodies strewn across like puppet's without their strings.

He'd turned and look down at the dagger in his hand, its reflective surface showing him in a robe of some sort, a black one that ended at the knees, a high collar opened slightly and a strange looking mask around his face. A curious colour, one that looked as if it was organic.

Waking up in a cold sweat the next day Zuko ran his hands down his face, shivering as he stood up. Trying to comprehend what he had just dreamt, he freshened up for the day before heading out of his room in the Uchiha Compound and on his way to the dining room. It was still fairly early in the morning as the sun looked as if it had only been up for an hour.

Sliding the door open he walked in before sitting down at the table, folding his legs underneath him. Sitting at the table Zuko pulled a scroll out from his robes and unrolled it onto the table. Inhaling deeply he stared down at the scroll and began to study.

This would be one of many times he'd sit at this table with a scroll diverting his attention.

**-6 Months later-**

Standing at the docks he waved his mother off, a sad feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. She had stayed longer then what was intended but that was due to his uncle having failed to take Ba Sing Se.

Losing his son had caused a massive rift in Iroh's heart, understandable but it had caused him to be seen as a disgrace by the Fire Nation to give up just when they could have taken the city. Even though it was only the outer wall.

With the sudden death of Fire Lord Azulon, Ozai was crowned Fire Lord and the war was intensified accordingly. Zuko's father had little patience when it came to war and wanted this to be over as swiftly and as quickly as possible.

Wanting to get his failure of a brother out of the way, Ozai had decided to send Iroh to Konoha saying that Zuko still needed to learn his Firebending and Iroh would be a worthy teacher for the heir to the Fire Nation. In truth, Iroh was the legitimate heir to the Fire Nation and to send him of to a far away country was an easy method of keeping the throne.

It was decided that Ursa would stay an extra three months and when the boat that brought Iroh into Konoha came then Ursa would depart onto that one.

"Iroh, I'm so glad to see you after all this time!" Ursa called out in a delighted tone, the woman warmly embracing her husbands brother.

"Ursa, you look as beautiful as I remember. Haha!" Iroh replied with a jolly laugh, hugging Ursa tightly.

Zuko narrowed his eyes at his uncle, ever since his training with the Uchiha's he was able to pick up on emotions and the harder to spot micro-emotions with people. After Ursa and Iroh had spoken for a few brief moments, Zuko stepped forward and made his way towards his Uncle.

"Prince Zuko, it's an honour to see you once again." Iron said in a respectful tone bowing in honour.

Zuko smiled softly looking at his uncle, the man had kept himself surprisingly well together after losing his only son but Zuko could see the fractures in his facade "Uncle, there's no need for titles here. I'm no prince in Konoha, I'm just...me..." Zuko answered softly, a small smile on his face.

He embraced his uncle warmly, a shocking display no doubt for Iroh as the boy he had last seen before being stationed to take Ba Sing Se had changed drastically.

"Hah, you keep up that humble attitude of yours Prince Zuko and you'll have to beat all the girls off you with a stick!" Iroh chuckled softly nudging his nephews arm, winking at him.

"Hopefully that wont be needed Iroh, any girls try and get their clammy claws on my little boy will have to answer to me!" Ursa butted in fiercely shaking a clenched hand in front of herself with a determined look on her face.

"Uh...I'll be ok mother, I'm sure the girls in this village don't react the same way as the ones back home." Zuko said nervously looking around to try and find a way to get some distance from his steadfast mother.

"Poor kid has no idea..." One of the Uchiha policemen said under his breath, shaking his head in pity.

Madara appeared suddenly in a swirl of burnt leaves and a cracking sound in the air, smiling sadly he hugged his daughter. Holding her steady for a few seconds before stepping away and looking at her. He sighed sadly before speaking slightly distasteful at the end "Do try and visit if you can my Fire Lilly, I'd rather avoid making more trips to that...place..."

Ursa giggled at him smacking his shoulder before responding "Father, be nice. It's not to bad once you get used to it."

Madara simply made a 'Hn' sound and folded his arms. They stood on the docks as they watched Ursa sadly embark on her journey to the Fire Nation, once the ship had set sail and had passed out of their view they began their trip back towards Konoha.

Zuko looked to his uncle noting how sour looked he was as he stared aimlessly at the expanse of forests in front of them towards Konoha.

"Uncle..." Zuko said suddenly causing Iroh to turn and look at him questioningly, they both stopped as Zuko stared on in pity before finishing what he was saying "I'm so sorry what happened to Lu Ten, It must hurt you a lot...I prayed for his spirit when I heard the news. I'm so sorry."

Iroh's eyes widened before his head hung low staring at the floor as tears began to pool in his eyes. Madara had even stopped at this point and had gone of to lean against a tree to give the two some space.

"Zuko, thank you." Iroh returned in a shaking voice barely able to keep his emotions in check, he reached out and pulled Zuko into a strong hug to which Zuko returned.

After the emotional moment had passed the continued on their way to Konoha. A place that would be a home for Zuko and Iroh for the following years to come.

**-Six Years Later-**

The world had continued on after the departure of Zuko, a war continued to ravage the Bending Nations whilst a new conflict was brought to life upon the Shinobi conflict. It was here in this Second Shinobi war that Zuko was shaped, forged in fire and steel. The young boy quickly became a hardened man, grizzly battles marking him for life.

Six years of hell, six years that made him the man he was today. Clenching his hands around wooden railing of the boat he had stood on all those years ago, heading back to the bending nations. He stared steely over the sea memories drifting their way through his mind.

He mused to himself, wondering how much of the bending nations had changed since he had left. Wondering how his father would react to his return, how Azula would react. For the first time in a long while, Zuko smirked.

'Oh I'll enjoy antagonizing her.' He chuckled to himself, already thinking up way to humiliate her in all forms of combat. Perhaps he would trap her in a Genjutsu, maybe block her chi points or even beat her in firebending...

Shaking his head he smirked, clearing the thoughts away. Inhaling the sea air he smiled happily turning from his spot on the boat and walking towards his uncle who had sat in the middle of the ship playing Pai Sho with a few of the guards.

Laughing to himself he made his way over to his surrogate father and sat down next to him, watching with keen interest at how his uncle played the game.

Having Iroh look after him for the past six years had affected Zuko deeply, where it would had been foreseeable for Zuko to be completely obsessed with gaining more power for the respect and admiration of his father.

Although due to the time he spent in Konoha, Zuko had changed radically no longer was he an impatient boy with an insatiable want for power. He was now a battle hardened Shinobi that knew what must be done for the greater good of Konohagakure as well as the Fire Nation and any man or woman that got in the way of peace would be dealt with.

The voyage back to the Fire Nation passed by quickly, unlike last time Zuko had much to keep his mind occupied from meditating to playing Pai Sho to working out on the ship. There was much an experienced Shinobi could do to keep himself active.

Once docked Zuko and Iroh departed and quickly began their walk towards the Palace in the centre of the city. Winding their way through side alleys and passageways they kept hidden from the general population. A choice Zuko had pressed for, over time he had grown distasteful of anything that would cause attention to himself.

A side product of the ravenous horde of Uchiha fan girls back in Konohagakure, it also didn't help that once word spread he was also royalty. At that point Zuko had learnt quickly how to leap across rooftops as well as sticking to trees and walls with chakra.

It wasn't long until they were spotted by a group of civilians when they stepped out into a busy main street. A gasp from a teenage girl drew the pairs attention to them, the girl the squealed out aloud "It's Prince Zuko, he's back!"

It wasn't long until they had been swarmed by eager civilians all wanting to touch and greet the missed pair, from the crowd came many greetings and warm returns and the few occasionally direct to Iroh. Zuko swore he heard a gruff man growl out from the crowd "Iroh, you still owe me that money!"

"FIRE GUARDS COMING THROUGH, SPREAD APART!" Several voices called out in irritation as people began to be forcefully moved.

The red and black armoured warriors stepped up in front of the duo bowing respectfully, the captain of the group stepped forward and spoke "Prince Zuko, Lord Iroh. My apologies we we were not at the docks to greet you. We were not expecting you until tonight."

Waving his hand lazily at the guard. Zuko responded in a bored tone "Mah, mah. There's no need to apologise. Uncle and I like to be early when we can be, don't we uncle?"

Elbowing his Uncle in the ribs who had gotten distracted staring at a rather beautiful woman, Iroh laughed it off scratching his head before he beamed at the guards "Yes, Prince Zuko is right. I take it Fire Lord Ozai has been informed now about our presence?"

The captain nodded stepping to the side and beckoning with his hand to allow the men to walk on as they would follow behind.

Grumbling under his breath he stared at the gates to the royal palace with animosity, he would rather be on the battle field in the Shinobi Nations then deal with this drivel. He had to leave his team, his friends and woman he cared deeply for.

He sighed to himself, knowing it was expected of him to do this. His Grandfather had given him very specific instructions to do as what was expected of a Fire Prince and the second in line to rule the Uchiha clan.

Oddly enough when he thought of the throne Zuko wanted nothing to do with it but when the talk of him ruling over the Uchiha clan as a respected and feared Shinobi brought him nothing but excitement and eagerness to fullfill that role.

Then once he gained the respect and the reputation that came with being head of the Uchiha clan he could then turn his sight to the ultimate role, that of the Hokage. When he had left Madara had finally stepped down as Hokage passing over the role to Sarutobi Hiruzen. A surprise to many but an understandable choice.

Madara had began to desire a simple life, the one of the village beginning to way on his shoulders to much. He had given so much for Konohagakure and although he did get things in return it was time for him to retire, to enjoy the peace and tranquillity he had began to desire.

Hashirama had screamed out that Madara had been taken over by an evil spirit when he had heard those words from his long time rival and friend but the man was glad that his friend had finally found peace. It wasn't that uncommon to find Madara taking trips to the fire nation to spend time with his daughter.

Zuko was overjoyed when he had heard the news, not only was he happy that his grandfather could train him more now but the choice of the new Hokage couldn't be any better for Zuko, after all what's better to have the new leader to be your very own team leader. Tsunade and Jiraiya both agreed with him and had congratulated their teacher when they had found out.

Grunting in irritation he resided himself to the simple fact that he would have to work quickly and efficiently if he ever wanted to get back to Konoha any time soon.

Snapping from his internal debating and day dreaming he casually strolled into the Palace grounds, staring up the stairs at the gathering at the top of them. He already spotted his Mother, father and Azula.

Sighing he looked over to his uncle before saying in a tone that showed how much he didn't want to go through all of this "Well, here we go then...let's get this over with uncle..." he finished with a groan.

As they quickly approached the gathered welcoming party Zuko had adopted more of pleasant facade to make it at least look like he was happy to be back. Although once he made eye contact with his mother he showed her a genuine happy smile.

"Prince Zuko, Iroh. Welcome home, you both have been sorely missed. A lot has changed in the past 6 years and by the sight of the two of you. The same could be said for yourselves." Ozai said in a rather irritated tone, no doubt annoyed at the audacity of his sons unannounced arrival.

Zuko and Iroh both bowed politely to Ozai, humouring him for now. Zuko's eyes drifted across the three in front of him. His mother had not changed since the last time he saw her a few years back but he had been surprised at the change in both his father and sister. It seemed after taking the throne of the Fire Nation his father and sister appeared to have become more twisted somehow.

The moment Zuko and Azula made eye contact the hatred his sister had form him seemed to re spark once more. To Zuko's credit he agitated his sister more by simply raising a questioning eyebrow at her before turning his attention back to his father and mother.

"Thank you for the warm welcome father, I am happy to be home. Konohagakure was a nice place to be in but it doesn't hold the same in my heart as the Fire Nation does." Zuko said respectfully, bowing his head although the sarcasm was blatant to Iroh.

Ears twitching he heard his Uncle mumble sarcastically under his voice "Yeah, really toasty..."

Smiling sinisterly Ozai chuckled deeply. Beckoning every one to come inside the palace, entering the palace Zuko was surprised to see it had changed somewhat. All paintings and signs of the previous Fire Lords had been completely stripped away and replaced with things only about Ozai. As if his father was trying to erase the past so only he could be remembered.

The night passed by just as Zuko had expected it to do, his father made some obnoxious speech about power, family and honour and then promptly said that he had a plan to end the war once and for all using Sozin's commet. An unsurprising move to Zuko as he had read extensively about the Fire Nation whilst in Konoha, from the Shinobi reports. He was exposed to the true dark side of his home country.

The food was traditional Fire Nation cuisine and it was something Zuko had to admit he missed, in a way it made him happy to be back home. If only slightly.

The nights entertainment were simply stories, his family and the gathered Generals had a keen interest in what Zuko had done over the past 6 years and he was more then happy to oblige. He told them of enrolment into the Shinobi Academy, how he was treated like a peasant and had to earn his respect. How Madara would literally beat him to an inch of his life in training sessions. How he first met his team mates, their test from Sarutobi. Becoming Team Sarutobi and then the missions they undertook and then three years of hell in the Second Shinobi War.

He didn't go into the full grisly detail of what acts of carnage he had witnessed and had taken part in as that was private information that was only available for high ranking Shinobi of Konoha and the other countries involved. In the end Zuko had dropped the subject after telling them that he was more then battle readied for anything the bending nation had to throw at him.

"In the end, I've proven myself time and time again. The second Shinobi War helped shape me from a boy and into a man. From a person into a weapon." Zuko said quietly, ending the conversation of his 6 years as an active Shinobi.

He knew eventually his mother would coax more out of him but for now he didn't want to talk about it, he wasn't like Orochimaru. He didn't take obscene pleasure from the act of taking lives, every time he closed his eyes he saw the faces of the men and women he had put down. It will always haunt him but he was an Uchiha and that was his burden to bare.

Of course Azula didn't believe a word of it and had expressed her disbelief towards her older brothers story. He didn't particularly care what the little girl had to say for herself, she was a 14 year old girl that needed taking down a peg or five and he'd gladly do it.

"So Zuzu, if you're as strong as you claim. Perhaps you'd like to do a little training session, who knows perhaps I can help you unlock more of your precious clan for you?" Azula snidely remarked, laughing in a mocking manner at the end.

Zuko looked up from his cup of tea, staring at her lazily he simply made a 'Hn' humph sound before going back to drinking his tea. He smirked as he heard her begin to growl angrily at him, after finishing his tea Zuko excused himself before heading back to his old chambers.

Before leaving he looked over his shoulder at the gathering of people all sat at the tables, his uncle seemed a lot happier to be back in his home land. His place of birth but he knew like him that he missed Konoha, the life they made there. The friends, the family and the ties that came with that country.

After retreating to his bed for the night Zuko didn't initially go to sleep at that point. Instead he had a few other things to do. Clasping his hands together he quickly went through the seals for the Summoning Technique, causing a large hawk to appear in a cloud of smoke.

The avian stared at it's summoner before bowing its head in respect to Zuko, it then croaked out happily "Lord Zuko, what can Mishi do for you?"

Smiling down at the old hawk he quickly pulled a scroll out from his robe and attatched it to one of it's legs. He stroked the side of its head before responding "Deliver this scroll to Konoha for me Mishi, it's just to let HQ know I've arrived and everything is going normally."

The bird chirped softly before taking of with a great gust of wind from its large powerful wings. It flew from one of the many opened windows in his bedroom before heading out with unnatural speed towards the Land of Fire.

Hearing his door creak open slowly, he turned on guard to face who ever it was. Much to his relief it was just his mother, she made her way through the door before quickly embracing her son.

"Mother, It's been four years since I last saw you. I'm sorry for not writing to you but the war took a lot of time from me." Zuko said as he hugged his mother, he hoped she wouldn't be to sad towards him for not writing.

"Zuko, my darling little boy. You've grown so much, never think that I'm ashamed or saddened by you not writing to me Zuko. I'm just glad your alive and some what well, I've heard the stories of the massacres during the war. The horrors from both sides, what my father did...what you all did..." Ursa responded in a hush whisper, even though she had heard stories of the demon that her son had become on the battlefield she was relieved to know that it had not poisoned who he was.

Smiling sadly he hugged her once more, they moved over to the table in the corner of his room before sitting down. Ursa beamed at her son clasping her hands on her lap before she giggled out "So, tell me more of this Tsunade."

Zuko who had conveniently taken a mouth full of water spat it out comically and fell out of his chair, he clambered onto his feet a blush on his face as he stuttered out "What, no. Tsunade and I are just friends!"

Ursa snickered as Zuko fell into his chair looking overly embarrassed, she smiled sadly before sighing and responded "Zuko, I can tell by the way you talk about her that you have feelings for her."

She paused allowing Zuko to recompose himself, she placed a hand upon Zuko's squeezing it softly she grinned "I'd like to hear more about this young lady that has caught your heart."

They talked for a few hours before Ursa wished him a good night and left, leaning into his chair Zuko stared as his mother left. Watching her leave sadly he decided to turn in for the night.

The next morning was surprisingly peaceful for him, he was used to being woken by the Uchiha servants at some ungodly time in the morning and then heading out to team meetings with Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Thinking back on his closest friends, he hoped they would be coming to the Bending Nations soon as he'd very much enjoy showing them around. Not long after he had woken up servants had come in to see if he was awake and wanted anything. He told them he'd be heading to the dinning hall for breakfast, they tried to help him dress into Fire Nation clothing but he refused stating he much preferred the feeling of Shinobi Armour and his black cloak with its high neck collar.

They bade him a good morning and left him to his own devices. With a quick once over Zuko made sure he had everything he needed before he left his room. Quickly making his way through the Palace until he arrived where every one had gathered.

Entering quickly yet quietly Zuko took his position at the side of his father at the dinner table, hungrily tucking into food whilst his ears twitched slightly listening to all the conversations in the room.

Suddenly the main doors slammed open and a rather out of breath Fire Guard ran into the room holding a piece of parchment paper in his hand. He collapsed down onto his knees in front of them all before apologizing profoundly for interrupting their breakfast.

"Guardsman, you better have some important news to barge into our dinning room!" Fire Lord Ozai barked out, spit flying across the table. Slamming his fist down loudly, lightning crackling around his hand.

The soldier visibly shook in fear, jumping in pure terror. Almost forgetting the reason why he had come into this room in the first place "M-my apologies sire b-but there's imp-"

"It's alright Guardsman, I'm sure you have something important to tell my father. Please, speak. Put our...fears to rest." Zuko said suddenly, cutting of the guard and both his father. Much to the shock of every one but it was apparent by Zuko's face that he to was not amused by the interruption bt unlike his father he wouldn't punish this guard in any shape or form. He narrowed his eyes, analysing exactly what it could be that a lowly guard such as this would barge into the Fire Lords morning meal.

"My lord, news from the raiders near the Southern Water Tribe...He's been spotted, sire. The avatar is back!" The guard suddenly blurted out, fear apparent in his voice as he held the parchment out towards the table.

Wasting no time Zuko leapt from his seat to in front of the guard, shocking and stunning all around to see it. Zuko snatched the parchment from the guards hand, his eyes quickly scanning the document.

Eyes widening as he read, a large grin spreading across his face. Swivelling on his heels and telling the guard to leave he quickly made his way back towards his father and with a respectful bow he handed him the parchment "Excuse my excited behaviour father, I over-reacted. What the man says is true, according to this parchment the Avatar is very much alive, yet he Is just a boy."

Ozai snatched the paper from his sons hands, unsure on how to react to his son. The boy he had sent away all those years ago had turned into an enigma to him. He knew from the stories and the letters that Zuko had sent to Ursa that the boy was very powerful and very capable at doing anything.

"Guardsmen, summon the war council. I want them in the council room immediately!" Ozai declared loudly, he looked around the room as every one scrambled to action.

Looking at his family he pursed his lips before standing from his seat at the head of the table "All of you are permitted in the War Council. This is the beginning of a great time for our Nation!" Ozai declared.

Once the Council had been gathered in the planning room Ozai had relayed the information to his council. Obviously a lot of them we're surprised, alarmed and slightly apprehensive about this new information.

"Father, allow me this great honour of bringing you the Avatar. I assure you I will have him bound at your feet within a year!" Azula suddenly blurted out, gaining the attention of the entire room. A lot of the people gathered all smirked believing in what Azula had just said.

All but a few. It started out low and barely hear-able before it gradually gained in noise. Zuko was laughing and he was laughing at Azula.

As he stood up his laughter uncontrollable, a deep mocking laughter rumbling in his chest. He stared at Azula snidely, a sneer on his face as he looked down on her with disdain. A sight that shocked Azula to her core.

Swivelling on his feet he stared his father in the eyes before dropping down onto one knee, head bowed low before he muttered out "Father. I highly advised against entrusting such a delicate task to Azula, instead give it to your brother and myself. You can check my records from Konoha, I have had countless missions with tracking down prey and delivering them dead or alive with success. A small child barely the age of 12 has little to no training experience compared to a fully seasoned Shinobi such as myself."

Snapping his head upwards. Fully matured Crimson Sharingan staring like a devil into his father's soul, the man was visibly stunned by both his children's outbursts. For once in the man's miserable existence he was lost for words.

Azula's face was comical. She had turned bright red, the rage manifesting itself in her like a wild fire threatening to escape if left unchecked. She snarled and clenched her fists, beating her foot into the ground like a bull about to charge.

Ozai caught onto this and couldn't help smirk evily. He had the perfect idea, rubbing his chin and humming to himself in a deep but quiet tone he responded to his sons comment "I have a way to settle this feud that has been growing between you and your sister since your arrival as well as sorting out who will claim the Avatar for me."

Pausing for dramatic effect Ozai chuckled before continuing "Like the event that caused you to leave us 6 years ago, you two shall battle for the right. Outside in the courtyard, both of you...NOW!"

Zuko quickly stood to his feet, bowing towards his father before twisting sideways as he jumped spinning downwards to the floor, he stood up. Brushing the dust from his cloak before striding out as Azula stumbled down the stairs, gnashing her teeth like a rabid dog. Hungry to fight her brother once more.

It didn't take to long for them to gather in the courtyard, every one eager to see the outcome of the duel that would take place between Azula and Zuko. They all shared one thought in common 'This won't last long' but who they thought would win was drastically different to the truth of who would win.

Just as Zuko was about to take his spot in the arena, Iroh grabbed a hold of Zuko's arm before whispering to the boy "I know you're putting on an image Prince Zuko but please, remember this is your sister. Don't use Jutsu's, don't lower yourself like that."

Smirking at his Uncle, a classic Uchiha cocky grin marking his face. He chuckled before responding "Don't worry uncle, I'm just going to humiliate her. Not maim her...Just watch."

Iroh stared at Zuko in worry, hoping the boys sadistic nature wasn't about to rear its ugly head once more. During the War Zuko had almost turned into a monster and would have if it wasn't for Tsunade or more importantly. Him, In the time that had passed Iroh in all intense and purposes was Zuko's father.

Once there were no more interruptions the fight began. Azula attacked first kicking upwards sending a torrent of fire towards her brother, who did nothing but simply take a step to the left and allow the flames to roar past him.

He raised an eyebrow at Azula, mocking taunting her "You missed a spot of the gardens..."

Azula snarled and began a routine of complex Kata's as she punched and kicked in several different motions sending waves of fire towards Zuko. Who simply dodged, side stepped or ducked under each blast, acting as if nothing was happening to him and he was just doing a simple exercise routine.

That was the straw that broke the camels back with Azula as she howled out like an enraged monster and charged her brother sending torrent after torrent of scorching blue flame that blackened the concrete from the head alone.

Narrowing his eyes, Zuko ducked violently under one of the roaring walls before with a crack of thunder rapidly closed the distance between him and Azula with lightning like sprinting arms stretched out behind him as he weaved between every fire blast that Azula threw at him.

Suddenly he was in front of her lashing out with his arm and knocking hers up with his elbow. Slamming his forearm into Azula's side, winding her painfully. He followed up with a wicked set of jabs to her Chi points, locking them away for a temporary period of time.

Azula's eyes widened to the point it looked as if they would threaten to pop from her skull, she collapsed harshly into a heap on the floor. Her body shaking with rage and humiliation, Zuko crouched down by the side of her grasping tightly her hair as he pulled her head up so he could hammer the final nail into the coffin, he snarled darkly as he hissed out into her ear so only she could hear and no one else "There is no value in beating the likes of you, my foolish _little _sister_. _You are nothing but trash, only your hatred for me will ever be enough to kill me. If you want to kill me, then curse me, hate me and live a long unsightly life and if the day ever comes where you have the same eyes as me. Then come to me because only then will you be worth anything."

Chopping the side of her neck, he knocked her out in a clean before standing. Staring down at the crumpled body of his sister he turned to his face and smiled.

"So, when can we go?" Zuko asked in a cheery tone, a rather large and pleased smile on his face.

The studdened awkward silence, the resounding answer to the fight that every one had watched. It was several moments after when Ozai responded.

"Gather your things, I will give you one of the best ships our Nation has to offer, you set sail for the Southern Water Tribe in 6 hours. Be ready my son, bring our country honour." Ozai said proudly to his son, he strode forward before embracing his son in a fond hug. Something that stunned every one else, it shocked his mother so much she feinted.

"Uuuuhhhh, Yeah...Ok...I...Uh...Gonna go do that..." Zuko said awkwardly as he shuffled away like a penguin, Iroh quickly running after his Nephew.

As the made their way back into the temple, Zuko looked over his shoulder briefly before whispering to his uncle "What the hell was that about?"

Iroh simply responded with a shrug and a 'I dunno..'.

Shaking his head Zuko's response was 'Well, I'm not beating Azula like that again. That reaction from Ozai was just plain...wrong..'

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this chapter guys, I tried to keep it as interesting as I could and you'll all be happy to know that the story will be picking up in momentum now.<p>

Just to let you know after about 4 chapters I'll be posting a mini-chapter that is effectively a snapshot in time during the time frame that Zuko has spent in the Elemental Nations. This is just to let you guys know what happened to Zuko and what turned him into the man he is now.

Now these chapters will be very short as they are just snippets in his life, i'm estimating they'll be between 2 to 3 thousands words.

I've been late posting this as I've recently started playing WoW again in my rare free time preparing for Draenor.

As well as that, I've been watching Legend of Korra and I've had two independent story ideas for it to do after this fanfiction. The second story idea spoils up to Season 3 of Korra so don't read that bit unless you've caught up.

The first one is based on a man called Hashirama Senju (He's not the original one but a great, great great grand son.) Basically has the same Mokuton bloodline that his name sake had but can also water and earth bend, since the Mokuton is a combination of Earth and Water Chakra if I remember correctly. This will start at the same time Korra Ep1 did, with her going to the city and getting ambushed by Amon's goons but Hashirama saves her and Mako.

-SPOILER-

Second idea is based on season 3 episode 6 where you meet Lin's sister and her family, during her acupuncture session the memories she sees also have a few new ones. It turns out that Lin's also jealous of her sister due to the fact that Lin is Naruto's mother, she was lied to after giving birth to Naruto by Danzo she believes him because she knows Minato had died and Danzo provides her with a fake dead baby.

She'll then leave Konoha for 13 years she'll then come back to Konoha after clearing things up with her sister as she feels its time to pay respect to her husband and her son. There she'll meet Naruto and she'll realise she was lied to.

Naruto will look like a spitting image of his dad when he was 13 and will be very much like him personality wise but he will have Lin's temperament. Naruto will also be an Earth Bender and later a metal bender.

This will be just before the Konoha invasion by Orochimaru, Sarutobi will be at his full amount of strength due to personally training Naruto as the boy will be more mature. When Orochimaru summons the passed kages he also summons Minato, unluckily for him it also drags the Shinigami out. He'll be pissed at Orochimaru and at this point Korra will use her role as Avatar to get the Shinigami to release Minato and revive him and instead take Orochimaru.

This will be more of a fanfiction based on Naruto, Minato and Lin with Korra potentially becoming a love interest for Naruto. Naruto, Minato and Lin would return to the city for four years whilst Naruto trains and prepares for Akatsuki (They'll be different as Obito will be killed by Minato when he attacked the village, so Pein will be doing the original 'use the bjuu as w.m.d's')

-END SPOILER-

So what do you guys think, option 1 or option 2. I'll be putting up a poll as well for you guys to vote. Keep in mind that this story will come AFTER the Zuko one.

Thanks for reading and please do leave reviews and don't forget to vote on the Korra idea!


End file.
